The princesses of the Humpty Locks
by God Trash
Summary: Luna is a normal girl who moves to Japan due to her parents work. She's shy and a bit awkward and wishes to make friends. One day she wakes up to find an egg on her bed and later on gets two more. She then runs into her childhood friend while befriending the Guardians. From then on her life turns to madness when she finds out she might have some relations to the chara world.
1. Chapter 1

**So I read the reviews and I'm gonna try this again. I realized you guys know nothing whatsoever about Luna or her brother or why they are in Japan in the first place so I rewrote the first chapter. I didn't expect people to actually review so I now I actually have a reason to continue other than for my own enjoyment. So yeah. Also I am gonna try to work on my writing skills. Thank you to the people who are actually reading this! By the way not that it really matters but I have a batman cape on while I'm writing this...just thought I'd let ya know.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own Shugo Chara but that's probably pretty obvious.**

**Chapter one**

"-up! Wake up!" Peter yelled.

"Wh-Wha..? Peter stoooop." I groaned rolling over.

Peter sighed and walked out of the room. Thinking he gave up I happily tried to go back to sleep.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no choice." Peter said.

"What are you talking abo-" I was interrupted by icy cold water.

"C-cold!" I yelled.

I kicked my blanket off and jumped out of bed. Rubbing my eyes I glared at Peter. My brother was standing next to my bed already dressed. He was wearing his Zelda shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was still a bit messy but not like he had just woken up. He had a glint in his light blue eyes that said if-you-don't-get-up-now-I'll-freaking-kill-you.

"What the hell you idiot! Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"Hmph, guess you want to be late for school. You have 5 minutes." he said menacingly.

"5 minutes!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I yelled running to my closet.

"I've been trying for the past thir-" he started annoyed.

"Shut up and get out!" I interrupted him.

He just stood there trying to calm himself down.

"Move man move!" I yelled shoving him full force into the hallway.

I slammed the door and slipped my clothes on. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. I wore ripped up black jeans and black and white converse. I tied my wavy waist-length dark brown hair into a high ponytail. I clipped my bangs back with a skull clip, grabbed my backpack, and bolted down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Gotta go, bye!" I yelled bolting out the front door.

I shoved the piece of toast in my mouth and ran as fast as I could. After running for about 5 minutes I tried to slow down and tripped on my own foot in the process. I landed face first on the floor. I sat up and gently touched my cheek. I flinched at the stinging pain and looked at my fingers. _Great just what I needed, _I thought tiredly. I got up again and walked the rest of the way to school. A few minutes later I arrived at the school. I walked straight to the nurses office, hand on my cheek. The nurse looked up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"Again Luna?" She asked tiredly.

I smiled sheepishly and winced. The nurse silently put a bandage on my cut. This was an everyday occurrence. I was so clumsy that ever since the first day of school I've been in here at least once every week.

"Done." the nurse said sighing.

"Thanks. I'll try to be more careful." I said leaving the room.

I walked to my class and sat down in my seat. The class was already full and everyone was waiting for the teacher. A few seconds later the bell rang and the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

_~TIME SKIP~_

(Sorry if this annoys you)

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Now if this were an anime or manga this would be the part where I would go hang out with my friends. Unfortunately for me this was reality and I had no friends. On the first day of school I was really nervous so when I introduced myself I said my name so softly that pretty much no one could hear me. Later when everyone was talking to each other a few other kids tried to talk to me I didn't know what to say so I freaked out and didn't say anything. Since then, everyone thought I liked being alone and stopped trying to talk to me. It didn't help that my eyes were blood red. So now instead of trying to strike up a conversation I silently left the room. As I walked home I thought about Peter. Peter always came home bragging about how popular he was. I could never understand why though, all he did when he was home was play video games and mess with me. I sighed and looked up to see my house._ Guess I spaced out,_ I thought tiredly, _Mom and Dad are probably home though. _I walked into the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Welcome home Luna!" my family yelled back in Japanese.

My Dad was Japanese and my Mom was American and French. They met when my dad came to study abroad and fell in love. I walked into the living room where they were all sitting.

"Good now that you're home we can tell you guys the big news!" my Mom said excitedly.

"Oh my god please don't tell me you're pregnant!" I said horrified at the thought.

"No! We're moving to Japan!" my Dad yelled happily.

Realization in 3..2..1...

"WHAT!" Peter yelled while I stood there in shock.

"W-we're moving?" I asked.

"Yup!" my Mom said happily.

"W-we can't move! I can't just leave my friends! You agree right Luna!?" My brother yelled frantically.

"I don't have any friends to say goodbye too so I don't really mind." I said calmly.

My brother stared at me in astonishment.

"N-no friends! How can you go through life with no friends!?" Peter said in horror.

"Easy, I grab my manga, read it, and ignore the world." I said simply.

Peter shook his head at me.

"I can't believe I have an anti-social little sister." he said in mock disappointment.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways when are we leaving?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Eheheh, here's the thing. You two are leaving tomorrow but me and your father are going on vacation to Italy!" my Mom yelled excitedly.

"What!? What are we supposed to do about food!? Where are we going to sleep!?" I yelled.

"We already bought a house and Peter can get a job. There problem solved." my Dad said flatly.

I face palmed. _Why must I have such irresponsible parents?, _I wondered to myself. I slowly walked to my room, leaving my brother to argue with them by himself. To be honest I was kinda excited to go to a new school. I turned on my T.V. A lady with a weird haircut appeared on the screen.

"Behind your back is a spirit!" she yelled.

"Wh-what!?" I said turning around to make sure nothing was behind me.

"That's right! No matter who you are a guardian angel is protecting you." she said.

"That's just stupid wishful thinking." I argued.

"A guardian angel is your companion, always behind you, watching over you and protecting your true self." she said seriously.

"So fake. Who would believe that anyways." I said tiredly.

"People who ridicule them will die!" she yelled.

"I-is she talking to me?" I said a bit scared.

"I am talking to you." she said calmly.

"Nope!" I yelled turning off the T.V.

My heart was pounding in my chest. _That lady was creepy,_ I said to myself. I shoved all of my clothes into a suitcase and got into my yellow P.J's with bunnies on them._ I lay down in my bed. If I really do have a guardian angel, then please let me speak my mind instead of not talking at all. I want some friends this time. _I wished drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Slowly, I got up, went into the bathroom and washed my face. On the way back to my room I stubbed my toe and cursed under my breath. I slowly walked into my room and walked over to my bed. I looked down and saw an egg sitting where I was laying. It was white with black devil wings and a little tail on it. I stared at it still half asleep. Realization in 3..2..1...

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED!" I yelled.

_~END~_

**So how was it? Better than the last one I hope. Sorry if it seems rushed. It's time for me to go to bed cause I have school tomorrow. Oh yeah and thank you to the person that followed my story! Really wasn't expecting that. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and tell me if I need to fix anything or if you have any ideas for my story. I appreciate it! The next chapter will be longer I promise I was just running out of time. Oh yeah in case you were wondering Luna will start out with one egg and get the other three later on so don't freak out. I'll try to update soon. Have a good day/night/whatever time it is when you read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for reading my story! I've been wanting to update but school decided to torture me with homework. I also found an anime store (finally) and got a new backpack and stuff. I'll try to update every week or so but I make no promises! Sorry But anyways on with chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara, if i did then the world would probably be ending or something apocalyptic would be happening.**

Chapter 2

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED!" I yelled.

A few seconds later Peter burst into my room.

"What's happening!? Did a pervert sneak in to watch you sleep or something!?" He asked frantically.(Yes that is a twilight reference.)

"What no! Someone left an egg on my bed!" I said pointing at the egg.

Peter walked over and looked at where I was pointing then gave me an annoyed look. After a few seconds he whacked me on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked confused.

"You idiot I thought something seriously had trying to trick me and get ready to leave. You have 30 minutes." he said walking out of my room closing the door behind him.

_Trick him!? It's sitting right there! _I yelled in my head. I sighed and picked up the egg._ It's warm..._ I thought to myself. I set it back down and went to check my window. It was still locked.

"Where did it come from? Wait I have 30 minutes I better start getting ready." I said to myself.

I grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans and a vocaloid t-shirt. Then I brushed out my hair and clipped back my bangs with my skull clip. I decided to leave my hair down today and wore my black boots. I stuffed my backpack with manga and papers so I wouldn't get bored on the plane. Then I wrapped the egg in multiple blankets so it wouldn't get crushed in my bag. I zipped up my bag, put it on, and dragged my suitcase down the stairs hitting every step on the way down.

"At least try to pick it up you lazy bum!" Peter yelled finally getting annoyed by the sound.

"If you don't like the sound come grab it for me!" I yelled.

Peter went silent for a moment considering it then yelled back, "No it's your stuff!"

I rolled my eyes. I reached the bottom and dragged it across the carpet to the front door. Leaving it there I walked to the table and sat down drooling at the food on the table. Peter had cooked golden fluffy pancakes with a side of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna eat?" Peter said jokingly.

I glared at him and shoved a giant piece of the pancake in my mouth. In a few seconds I had devoured all the food on my plate and was ready to leave. Peter ate more slowly savoring the taste.

"Peter your so slow." I said impatiently.

Peter ignored me and continued eating. Sighing and went to put on my beanie with cat ears on it. My mom tiredly shuffled out of her room and spotted me getting ready to go and shuffled over.

"Planning to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked sleepily.

"You're the one who wasn't getting up." I said jokingly.

"Whatever." she said giving me a hug.

I smiled._ Although they're irresponsible idiots they are really caring and I love them,_ I thought to myself, smiling.

"Peter made breakfast. We'll be leaving after he's done eating." I said.

Before I finished my sentence peter walked in with his shoes on ready to go. Mom turned and gave him a hug.

"I hope you two have fun in Japan. We'll be joining you in a few months." she said smiling at both of us.

Me and Peter smiled back warmly. I turned and opened the door.

"Peter grab my bag it's too heavy for me." I said lazily.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head grabbing the bag off the floor. I smirked at him.

"Bye guys! I love you, see you later!" my mom said smiling as she waved at us.

"Love you too. Bye mom!" we said together.

Peter walked out first and I followed closing the door. It was warm outside so I wasn't wearing a jacket. Peter opened the trunk and threw my luggage inside the rental car my parents had brought home yesterday. I hopped into the front seat and closed the door. Peter jumped into the drivers seat a few seconds later and started the car.

"Wake me up when we get there." I mumbled to Peter.

"Okay." he said.

I slept through the whole ride to the airport. Peter woke me up about an hour later and got our luggage out. I grabbed my backpack and opened it a bit to make sure the egg was okay. Feeling reassured I closed it back up and walked into the airport with Peter. After checking in our bags, got ourselves some snacks, and sat down at our gate. The plane arrived about 15 minutes later and started boarding everyone. Me and Peter were one of the last ones to board so we didn't get to sit together. I sat by a tall guy with a beard and a lady in a business suit. Unfortunately for Peter he had to sit by two fat people and was nearly falling into the aisle.

**(This has happened to me before I was literally about to fall out of my chair -.-')**

I coveredmy mouth with my hand to hide my smile. Peter glared at me while I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching Torhu from fruits basket. It was turning out pretty well until the plane hit turbulence and messed me up. I sighed and put it away, deciding to sleep for a while.

_~Time skip~_

The plane landed after 10 hours of flight. Once we finally got out I stretched tiredly.

"How long will it take to get to the house from here?" I asked Peter tiredly.

"About 30 minutes." Peter said.

I groaned and followed him to baggage claim. After we grabbed our bags we walked outside and hailed a taxi. Sighing I looked out the window until we got home. Once we unpacked at home Peter took me to the school to enroll me. I was going to a school called Seiyo elementary. We walked since the school was close and I didn't want to drive. It took only about 10 minutes to walk there. We walked into the office and while Peter filled out the paperwork a lady took me in the back and gave me a uniform to try on after taking measurements. I showed her and she gave a nod of approval, then shoed me away to change back into my regular clothes. After I changed the office lady told Peter to take me around the school so I would know where my classroom was. Peter nodded and we walked out of the office. We went to my classroom first then walked around the school grounds. I saw a giant dome shaped building and pointed at it.

"Let's go see what that is." I suggested.

"'Kay." he said following me to building.

As soon as we got there I gaped at it. The dome was made out of glass and had a ton of beautiful plants and flowers. In the middle was a white table with seats surrounding it. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale. I walked toward the huge double doors and tried to open them.

"Looks like it's not open Luna, you'll have to explore on a school day." Peter said sounding disappointed

I nodded sadly. Seeing the look I had on my face he tried to cheer me up.

"Let's go get some ice cream 'kay?" he said.

I nodded again cheering up little. He led me out of the school and into a little shopping area. I was still in a bit of a daze from the garden being locked and didn't notice a group of people coming out of a store in front of me.

"Luna watch o-"Peter started.

I was whacked in the face by the door and fell backwards. I rubbed my nose tears in my eyes from the impact of the door.

"Amu-chan, you hit someone!" someone said.

I looked up to see three girls standing in front of me. The one that hit me with the door had pink hair and honey colored eyes and was wearing a lot of black and pink. The second had orange hair in pigtails and she was wearing a pink skirt and a yellow short sleeved shirt. The last one had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue skirt and a white t-shirt.

**(Sorry I have no fashion sense whatsoever ^_^')**

"I'm sorry!" the pinkette said bowing.

""s fine." I mumbled.

I got up off the floor and looked at them noticing something weird. I widened my eyes in suprise.

"Either I hit my head too hard or you have little floating people around you." I said confused.

"Yeah you definitely hit your head to hard." Peter said from behind me.

"No I didn't I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me and I almost fell over. Peter steadied me and sighed.

"You're not fine. Get on." He said kneeling in front of me.

I reluctantly got on his back.

"We're really sorry!" the girl in pigtails said.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Anyways she has to go to her new school tomorrow whether she wants to or not." Peter said tiredly.

"Would that school be Seiyo elementary by chance?" the purple haired one asked.

He nodded.

"We go there! I hope we can be friends!" the one in pigtails said enthusiastically.

I nodded.

"Well I should get her home now." Peter said.

"See ya tomorrow." I said softly.

They smiled and waved. Peter took me home right away and put me in bed. He told me if I got up he would kill me and went to his own room to sleep. I quietly got up and opened my backpack. Gently, I took out the egg and brought it to bed with me, resting it on my pillow. I smiled at it then let sleep take over. I din't notice the egg wiggle before I fell asleep.

Amu POV

"She saw the shugo charas!" Yaya yelled excitedly.

"She must have an egg." Nadeshiko said.

"Should we wait till tomorrow to tell the others?" Amu asked.

"We can tell them tomorrow." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Amu said walking away.

_I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day,_ Amu thought to herself.

~End~

**And done. How did you guys like it? It's already 11:30 PM and I'm getting a bit tired so /Morning/Day. I wish you the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! I've been so busy with my projects for school and getting my grades up. I have all of next week off so I'll update as much as I can. By the way has anyone heard of ghost town? It's an awesome band that I have been listening to. But any ways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, are these even necessary? I mean if I owned this I would just put it on the show or in the manga. In fact I wouldn't have ended it in the first place.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I felt around for my desk. I opened my eyes slowly to see my alarm clock just out of my reach. I stretched over the gap between my bed and the desk. _Just...a little...farther...got it!_, I said in my head before falling out of bed. I sat up rubbing my head._ Damn you Peter! _Sighing I got up and grabbed my uniform. Slipping it on I went into the bathroom following my morning routine. I had to search my room for my skull clip, it had fallen off when I changed into my PJ's last night. I found it right next to my bed and clipped it. Sitting on my bed I gently picked up the egg. I studied it curiously. It seemed like it wouldn't break easily but I still wrapped it in multiple blankets before I put it in my backpack with my school supplies. I would've left it with Peter but he couldn't see it and even if he could, I wouldn't trust him with it. Grabbing my backpack, I walked into the kitchen and took in the smell of Peters wonderful cooking. I sat at the dining table and waited for the food. It took a few minutes but sure enough Peter came out with a breakfast sandwich. I smiled widely as he set it in front of me.

"You actually got up! The zombie apocalypse must be starting!"

I made a face at him and ate my food quickly. Once I finished he took me to school. We soon arrived at the entrance, where Peter did the worst thing he could possibly do. As I was walking away he decided to embarrass me.

"Bye honey! Have a good day at school! Don't talk to other boys unless you absolutely have to! If I find out you did I'll kill whoever it was! I love you!"

_Oh dear god! God damn it Peter! Your dead when I get home!,_ I yelled in my head. On the outside I was blushing in embarrassment and anger. Some of the girls were giggling while the boys all backed away from me. I walked to my class silently, keeping my head down. I waited outside for my teacher. Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see the pink haired girl I met yesterday.

"Hey, we met yesterday."

"Y-yeah. N-nice to s-see you again. I-I guess we're in t-the s-same class."

"Yeah. See you in there."

She went into the class. Soon after, the teacher walked up.

"Oh, are you my new student?"

"Y-yes."

He smiled kindly and led me into the room. I kept my head down, thinking about what to say.

"This is our new student. Luna please introduce yourself."

I could already here The other kids whispering about that morning. _Hi, my name is Luna. I love reading manga and watching anime. I hope we can get along!_ is what I wanted to say but no words would come out.

_**Looks like you need my help! Change from a person who can't speak her mind, to a person who can! Chara change, True heart! **_**(A/N: I know, really sucky name, but I couldn't think of anything else)**

My clip changed into a pure white heart.

"Hi, I'm Luna. I love anime and manga. I hope we can be friends!" the words spilled out of my mouth before I stop it.

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"Your seat will be next to Himamori."

"It's Hinamori!"

I nodded and walked over to my seat. I kept my head down and took notes the whole time.

~Time Skip~

"Luna."

I looked up to see Amu in front of me.

"Could you please come with me to the royal garden?"

I nodded. It was lunch time and I had nothing to do. She led me to the glass building I had wanted to go into on the first day I had gotten here. We walked inside.

"Amu-chan is here!" A girl with orange hair yelled.

I kept my head down and followed Amu. She sat in her seat while I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hi, what's your name?" a blonde haired boy asked.

He reminded me of a prince and gave out an annoyingly sparkly aura. He also kinda looked like a girl. I squinted my eyes.

"L-Luna."

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a smaller version of him with purple hair hovering next to him._ Okay, I'm seriously going crazy. I wish I could ask about it without seeming like I need to go to a mental hospital._

_**Just ask! Chara change, True heart!**_

My clip changed again and my mouth spoke against my will.

"Why the hell is there a mini version of you flying there, princess?"

_Did I really just say that out loud!? Oh my God, my life is over!_ Someone burst out laughing. He had orange hair and was falling out of his chair. Something wiggled in my backpack.

"I-I-I am so s-s-s-sorry!" I said as I ran out of the garden.

I ran to the back of the school and took off my backpack. After I unzipped it something flew out. I yelped and jumped back. A small face was now in front of mine.

"Hello!"

"What the hell!? Who are you!? More importantly, what are you!?"

"Well that's rude. I'm Devi and I'm your shugo chara!"

I studied her. She had short black hair and was wearing a cute black dress with ruffles. The last thing I noticed was the necklace with a pure white heart pendant on it.

"D-Devi? You're really cute actually." I said, still in the chara change.

Her black eyes gleamed in delight at my compliment. After a pop my hairclip changed back to its original shape. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Amu and her friends stood there catching their breath.

"You...run..really..fast..." she said between breaths.

As I turned to run I tripped on my own foot and fell. Almost everyone burst out laughing. I sat up with tears in my eyes and looked back at them. They all stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry, Luna." Devi said flying over.

"Oh, your shugo chara hatched!" Amu exclaimed.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

The purple haired girl bowed.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to laugh."

"I-I-it's okay. P-please don't b-bow I-it makes me u-uncomfortable."

She straightened and smile. She gave off an aura just as bright as the other guy. The bell rang, telling us to get back to class.

"If you don't mind, could you come to the royal garden after school?" she asked politely.

"I-I can't. M-my b-brother is coming t-to pick me up."

"Can you call him? Please, this is really important."

I nodded. I turned around and ran to class, leaving a confused group of friends behind me.

~Time Skip~

"I'm staying after school today so don't come to pick me up." I said into the phone.

"Okay. Wait are there going to be boys there?"

"Yes Peter I'm going to a host club and am going to be surrounded by boys." I said jokingly.

Peter, unfortunately, took me seriously.

"No! Don't go Luna! Those boys don't even love you for real! It's just an act!"

I sweat dropped at Peters reaction.

"Really Peter? You think I'm stupid enough to go to a place like that? I can't believe you're that stupid!" I yelled.

"Wait, so you're not going to a host club?"

"No, you idiot! I'm going to that garden place at the school. A club holds meetings there and they invited me to check it out. Man, I wish I could punch you through the phone. Look I have to go."

"Wait! Lu-!"

I hung up, cutting him short. Sighing, I walked to the Royal Garden. As soon as I walked in, an orange ball hurled itself at me and hugged me.

"W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yaya didn't think you were coming." Amu explained.

I tried to gently pull her off but she wouldn't let go. I gave up and walked over to them.

"C-can you all I-I-introduce yourselves?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Nadeshiko." The purple haired girl said.

"I'm Kukai! Nice to meet ya!" the boy with orange spiky hair said.

"I'm Tadase. It's a pleasure to meet you." The princess said smiling.

"And I'm Yaya!" The girl hugging me said.

"N-nice to m-meet y-you. T-this is Devi." I said pointing at her.

She curtsied. The other shugo charas flew out from a little doll house to introduce themselves.

"I am Kiseki. Be amazed subject, you have just met a king." The mini-Tadase said.

" I'm Ran! This is Miki and Su!" Apink haired chara said, pushing Kiseki out of the way.

"Hi!" The blue one said.

"Hi~desu." The green one said.

"I'm Pepe!" A baby-like chara said.

"And I'm Daichi!" The chara with mint green hair said.

Devi curtsied again while I waved.

"So how about joining the guardians?" Kukai asked.

"I-uh-n-no."

"Why not!?" Yaya whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

_Why does she have to act like a kid!? I can't say no to a kid!_ I used the only other option I could think of. I grabbed Devi and ran so I didn't have to answer. I ran all the way home and didn't look back.

**And done. I tried to make it longer to make up for the time I didn't update. So how was it? By the way, thank you so much for reviewing and stuff! It's nice to know people actually read this. Like I said, I'll try to update as many times as I can during break. Once again thank you. Have a good night/day/morning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm here with a new update! Reading your reviews seriously made my day! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! Anyways this takes place right when Luna gets home. So yeah. Happy reading! Enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own it. Bet your surprised. NOT!**

Peter looked up in suprise when I burst through the door.

"Why the hell did you just open the door like someone is chasing you?"

I held up my finger, catching my breath. Peter sighed and waited patiently.

"People want me to join a club. They had a girl that looked like a little kid and you know how much I love little kids. If I said no she would have cried so I ran all the way home. Can you get me a glass of water?"

He stood there with a blank face, replaying what I had just said in his head. I jumped when he burst out laughing.

"W-what's so funny!?"

"Y-you! Hahaha, I can't believe you actually ran away! You're such a loner!" He said between laughs.

"Jee, thanks for the compliment."

He slowly stopped laughing. I glared at him until he finally spoke.

"You should probably join the club. I doubt anyone wants to get too close to you considering what happened this morning, especially the guys."

I widened my eyes and remembered what happened that morning. I started punching his arm repeatedly.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that! Everyone thinks we're dating now and all of the boys are scared of me!"

"Ow,ow,ow! Sorry, hahaha, I couldn't help myself! They were just so gullible!" He said laughing.

Sighing, I stopped hitting him.

"Do my homework and I won't tell mom."

He sighed.

"Fine. Just hand it over."

I took it out of my backpack and handed it to him.

"Don't try to trick me and write the wrong answers. If you do I'll tell her that you're trying to make me fail in school."

Giving me a defeated look, he nodded. I smirked and went to my room. As soon as I closed the door I turned to Devi.

"What should I do? There's no way I can join! I'm too nervous around new people!"

"It's okay! I can help you if you're too nervous! We can just chara change and-"

"-make me embarrass myself again? Hell no! When we chara change there's no filter on my mouth!"

" Isn't that what you wanted? To speak your mind?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know. I've never really had friends or anything."

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smiled at Devi mischievously. She gave me a questining look.

"What?"

"I just had a great idea! If I act like one of those brave and confident anime characters, I should be able to talk with everyone normally!"

Devi sweat dropped.

"Well, your heads in the right place but I don't think-"

"It'll work for sure! Don't you think Devi?"

Seeing my eyes sparkling with excitement, she couldn't say no.

"Y-yeah! I think you're missing a key thing in your plan though..."

"Oh, you're right! If I'm gonna act the part I gotta look the part!"

I changed into some sweats and pulled out my sewing machine from one of the many Bowes in my room. _Peter must have gotten the boxes from the post office today. _I grabbed my uniform and some fabrics, then looked around for som inspiration on what to do with it. My eyes landed on Devi, who, at the moment, looked very confused.

"Do you mind if I base my outfit on yours?"

"N-no. By the way, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. I think you'll like it."

I set to work on changing parts of the uniform, starting with the skirt. If you're wondering why I knew how to sew, it's cause my mom saw how much I wanted to cosplay and decided to try and buy me a costume for cosplaying. As soon as she saw the cost she told me it would be cheaper for me to sew my own outfits and enrolled me in a sewing class. I was pretty good too. I decided to change the skirts color to a bright red and added white and red ruffles to match. Then I sewed the skirt and shirt together to make it a dress. After changing it a bit and adding ribbons I grabbed the jacket part. The only thing I changed was the length. It was almost six when I finished. I hung it on a hanger and admired it. It was pretty much a red, white, and black version of Devi's with a few changes I added. I smiled happily at my accomplishment and went to show Devi, who was taking a nap. I gently shook her awake. She got up and smiled tiredly at me.

"I finished it!"

She was wide awake after hearing these words. I led her over to where the newly improved uniform was hanging up. She gasped.

"It looks like mine! How did you do that?"

"I just changed it a bit. Do you think I should use it?"

"I think you might get in trouble for changing it so much."

"You're right. At least I have an extra uniform! Let's try this again."

I took out the extra uniform and got to work. Since it was down to my knees I made it a bit shorter. I rolled up the sleeves and added buttons on the jacket to hold them in place. I didn't change much this time, instead I added some things to make me seem a bit more intimidating. I grabbed my old leather biking gloves and some combat boots and set them next to the outfit. I also took out my white thigh high socks and set them next to the uniform. When I was done I walked out of my room and straight to the dining table. Peter had made burritos and was already eating. I sat down next to him and started eating the food he gave me.

"So, what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing much, just changing the uniform a bit. By the way, this tastes amazing! Where's my homework?"

Peter sighed and handed it over. I quickly looked it over to make sure there was no mistakes. I smiled when I found none.

"Thank you! I'm kinda surprised you actually did it. You really let me push you around."

Peter made a face and returned to eating. I finished in a few minutes and went into the kitchen. After setting my dish in the sink I grabbed few cookies for Devi. I went to my room and, after handing her the cookies, changed into my pjs and went to bed.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm. I quickly turned it off and got up so I wouldn't have to hear it. I smiled devilishly at the sleeping chara in my bed. I went to the bathroom and quickly came back with a cup of water. I poured it on her and she immediately shot up out of the bed.

"What was that for!?"

"I was bored cause you weren't awake and I couldn't talk to you. Also I couldn't help myself, you were sleeping so peacefully!" I said between laughs.

She sighed. I walked over to my clothes, still giggling slightly, and changed. The gloves were snug on my hands. _I kinda look scary, like I could beat someone up. _I grinned. This was exactly the look I was going for. At least the kids had a reason to be scared of me now. Like always my bangs were clipped back with the skull clip. I couldn't remember where I got it. It had just always been with me. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Devi brought a note up to my face. It said,

**_I won't be making breakfast for a while, I found a job and it starts early. Have toast or something. I will still cook on weekends just not on weekdays so yeah. If you have a problem tell me when I get home._**

**_Peter_**

I frowned.

"Looks like we're having toast today."

Devi pulled out the bread and handed it to me. I popped it in the toaster and waited. It was done in a few minutes. I handed one to Devi and ate the other one. Soon after we started walking to school.

"You can do it Luna! Remember to talk with Amu about joining!"

I nodded, not wanting to draw attention by talking to her. I went straight to my classroom, feeling them staring at me as I walked through the halls. I arrived at the door to my class and saw someone standing outside. He had black hair that was blue at the tips. He looked like a new student. I walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, your in the way."

He jumped.

"S-sorry, didn't see you there."

He moved over. I smiled and walked into the class. I sat in my seat and turned to Amu.

"I-I'm sorry about running out yesterday. Can I talk with you guys after school?"

She looked at me in surprise and nodded. I smiled and turned back to the front of the class. _Thanks Devi. _

_Your welcome! _Wetalked in my head. Before I had gotten to school we had chara changed to make it easier to talk with people. The teacher walked in with the boy following him.

"This is our new student! Alistair please introduce yourself."

"I'm Alistair Caster. I hope we can get along!" He said winking at the girls.

All the girls except for me and Amu stared at him with hearts in their eyes. I rolled my. This was someone I did not want to get involved with. He had trouble written all over his face. Not to mention he had fan girls that looked ready to kill anyone who got too close to him.

"Your seat will be behind Luna. Luna please raise your hand."

Slowly I raised my hand. Alistair smiled at me and walked over. He held out his hand.

"I hope we can get along."

I shook his hand and nodded not looking him in the eye. This was a big mistake. Instead of going straight to his seat he leaned down and got close to my face.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked curiously.

I immediately backed up. He got closer, seeing my reaction. _Back up, back up, back up! Devi help! Oh my God! Why won't he back up!? _Devi started controlling my body, realizing I didn't know what to do. She stood up quickly and walked over to the teacher.

"May I go to the restroom?"

He nodded and gave me a pass. Immediately she walked me to the bathroom. She gave me control of my body again and with a pop, the chara change was stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"No! He was all up in my face! Argh, I hate people who do that! I mean seriously!? He has fan girls already and he just got here! Now they're all going to come after me!"

"C-calm down Luna."

I heard footsteps outside of the bathroom.

"Where could she have gone?" Amu asked.

I reached out and pulled her in.

"W-what the!?

"I-it's j-just me."

"Luna you scared me. Are you okay? You just suddenly ran out of class."

"I-I'm okay. I-I was j-just s-surprised t-that's all."

"Oh. We should probably get back to class."

I nodded and followed her to class. Now that me and Devi weren't chara changing anymore I was really nervous. I gave the teacher the bathroom pass and hurried back to my seat, making sure I stood up straight. Once I sat down I spaced out and ignored the lesson.

**~TIMESKIP~**

School was over and I headed straight towards the royal garden.

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked.

I tensed and ignored him.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

I start running, not wanting to talk to him. He ran after me. Soon, I couldn't hear him running anymore. I slowed to a stop and caught my breath.

"Geez you run fast."

I squeaked and started running again.

"Ah, wait!"

Alistair grabbed my wrist before I could run.

"Why are you running?"

I looked at Devi. She nodded.

"Chara change, true heart!"

A pop sounded and immediately I started talking.

"I hand me you fool!"

_Really brain? That's the best you do right now? _He laughed and let go. I started walking the moment he let go.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Stop following me."

"Can I come with you?"

"Leave already. Your getting on my nerves."

He kept following me. I sighed and continued walking. Soon we arrived at the garden. I opened the door and walked in. **Pop! **

"Sorry! I couldn't keep it up any longer!"

I immediately tensed up again. I ran over to Amu and hid behind her. She looked at me confused until she noticed Alistair.

"Hello again Luna." Tadase said.

I nodded to him and focused on staying away from Alistair.

"Did you need something?" Nadeshiko asked me.

I nodded.

"I-I would l-like to j-join t-the g-guardians."

"Yay! Luna's joining the guardians! Yaya is happy!"

Yaya tackled me in a hug. I sighed and got back up.

"Hey, what are those things flying around you?"

Devi flared up angrily.

"Things!? We're not things! We're shugo charas!"

"Wait, you can see them!?" Amu asked.

"Of course, they're in plain sight. Why wouldn't I see them?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an egg with you, do you?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah actually, I've been wondering what it was."

He pulled out the egg and showed it to us. It was midnight blue with a pair of headphones and a music note on it. I unconsciously stepped closer to the egg.

"Oh, you're coming out?"

I jumped and looked around.

"W-well I-I have t-to g-go n-now!" I squeaked out.

Yaya pouted and reluctantly let go. As soon as she did I walked toward the door. Before I could open it Peter walked in.

"So this is where you were."

"P-Peter!"

Peter looked at the group and immediately grabbed me, going into overprotective brother mode.

"You said you weren't hanging out with boys!"

I squirmed in his arms. Alistair looked back and forth between us.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Me and Peter exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"W-what the hell is that!? Of course not! I'm her brother, idiot!" Peter yelled between laughs.

I was laughing so hard Peter had to hold me up.

"Anyway we're going home."

He picked me up and carried me home. Once we walked in Peter set me down.

"My boyfriend? Oh my God I'll never get over that."

He nodded in agreement.

We ate dinner and went to bed, too tired to talk with each other. I drifted off to dreamland.

**And I'm done! How was it? Alistair is another OC I created a while ago. I decided to put him in the story to make it a bit more interesting. You'll find out more about him in the next chapter. I hope you guys like him. Have a good day/night/morning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy thanksgiving! This chapter starts out in a dream sequence although it's more like a memory. What I am about to tell you guys is really important! I currently live in California and a week before Christmas I will be moving back to Washington to live there again. This might affect how often I update what with me having to pack and stuff. I won't let it affect it too much cause I won't have much packing to do. It might take a little while to get situated with school but I will do my best to update! Anyways thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup, I don't own this. All I have to say.**

_I was running around in my yard, playing tag with the other kids in my neighborhood. I was 6 at the time. I was running as fast as my little legs would carry me. One of the kids suddenly grabbed onto my yellow sundress and I fell backwards. I looked down and started crying when I saw the mud on my dress._

_"Luna, sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your dress!"_

_The girl who had grabbed me helped me up and took me to my parents. My mom looked up and frowned when she saw me crying._

_"What happened?"_

_"W-we were playing tag a-and I fell! M-my dress I-is ruined! I'm sorry momma!"_

_She chuckled._

_"It's alright. We can wash it later but for now let's get you changed."_

_She took my hand and led me to my room. I changed into a green sundress and went back outside. Since my mom said she'd wash the dress, I was happy again. I was running around again. I then noticed someone staring at me. It was a boy with black hair and was staring at me intently with grey eyes. I smiled at him and walked over._

_"Hello! I'm Luna! What's your name?"_

_The boy jumped and looked at me hopefully._

_"A-Alistair. Can I play with you? No one else wants to, they keep running away."_

_I sweat dropped at this. The reason everyone was running was because he just stared at them from a distance and they got scared. _

_"Sure! Let's play!"_

_Within days we became best friends. We were inseparable. Two years later he had to move._

_"Luna, I'm moving."_

_"What!? You can't move! We're best friends, how are we gonna hang out everyday if you move!?"_

_"We won't. I'm moving to Japan and I don't know if I'm ever coming back."_

_I started crying. Alistair pulled a box out of his pocket. I looked at him confused when he handed it to me._

_"So you remember me. This way I'll be able to tell if it's you, no matter where we are."_

_I opened the box. Inside was a skull clip. At the time I was really into horror and stuff so I was ecstatic. I hugged him._

_"You better find me. I'll wait but if you don't find me fast enough, I will hunt you down and make you wish you never left."_

_He backed away slightly seeing the evil glint in my eyes._

_"D-don't worry! I'll find you!"_

_The next day he left. I never saw him again._

**-END DREAM SEQUENCE-**

I sat up in bed, replaying the dream, memory, in my head. My alarm went off, making me jump. I quickly shut it off and went to the bathroom. After washing my face I walked back into my room and changed. I woke Devi and walked out to the living room. It was early when we left. Using the extra tim, I told her about the memory.

"Alistair is your childhood friend!?"

"Shhh! He might be lurking around here! Don't be so loud!"

I grabbed the skull clip from my pocket and started messing with it.

"He gave me this so we would remember each other. Didn't work very well though, considering I forgot about him. Seriously, how the hell do you forget a childhood friend! Stupid memory!"

Devi sighed.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Hell no. His fan girls will freak."

Devi nodded in agreement and stopped talking, since we had gotten to school. I went straight to class and waited for the teacher. He walked in as soon as the bell rang.

"We're going to an assembly today! We need to go to the gym now, you can leave your stuff here."

As we walked out single file I couldn't help but notice Amu wasn't here. I wouldn't even look at Alistair because I knew I would remember what happened yesterday and start laughing. We filed into our chairs. Unfortunately I had to sit next to Alistair. All the girls were giving me jealous looks. I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. The assembly started and, to my surprise, Amu and the others walked on stage. Tadase started talking about school matters and stuff, so I spaced out.

"...members joining."

I started paying attention.

"In our Hearts chair will be Luna Rose."

Nadeshiko gestured for me to come on the stage. I walked up there nervously playing with the clip in my pocket. She handed me a red cape. I grimaced and reluctantly put it on. Amu gave me a look of understanding.

"In our Spades chair will be Alistair Caster."

I immediately turned away so I wouldn't see him. I heard Amu and Yaya giggling softly. I sighed and gave up not trying to look at him. I hid my giggle behind my hand. He walked up and put on the blue cape that was handed to him. All the girls stood up and clapped for him. I turned around. It was getting harder to hide my laugh.

"That concludes our assembly."

Everyone in the crowd turned and left the gym. I was about to run out when Nadeshiko stopped me.

"Are you okay Luna."

I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was laughs. Amu and Yaya joined me, laughing hysterically. We all collapsed on the floor next to each other. The others were looking at us confused.

"I-I can't stop laughing! Ahahahaha!" I yelled through laughs.

After a while we stopped laughing so hard but we were still giggling.

"Why were you guys laughing so hard? Did something happen that we didn't see?"

I shook my head.

"You guys don't remember yesterday? I just remembered how hard Luna was laughing." Amu said.

Yaya nodded in agreement. They sweat dropped. I took off the cape and gave it back to Nadeshiko. She gave me a questioning look.

"D-Devi..."

"Chara change!"

A pop sounded.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that..._thing." _

I gave it a look. I stiffened suddenly. I took off with Devi leaving the others behind. I had felt something odd. It felt like hate, it was radiating a dark aura. We arrived somewhere in the forest next to the school.

"I hate them...I hate them! They should all just...disappear!"

I looked around and spotted a black egg with a white x on it floating in the air. A girl lay nearby, unconscious.

"An x egg!" Amu yelled behind me.

"A what?"

"X eggs are what happens when someone gives up on their dreams." Nadeshiko explained.

"Amu!" Tadase yelled.

"Right! My own heart, unlock!"

She did a movement with her hands, then a pink light surrounded her. When it dispersed, Amu stood there in a different outfit. She was wearing the same outfit as Ran. I stared at her in amazement.

"I wanna do that too! Say the same words as Amu did!"

"O-okay. My own heart, unlock."

I did the little hand motion and was immediately enveloped in a white light. My closed changed to match Devi's. Black devil wings sprouted from my the light disappeared my body moved on it's own. I twirled, did a peace sign, and winked. I blushed at the move. A wave of negative energy came towards me. I jumped out of the way and fell clumsily.

"W-what do I do!?"

"Listen to your heart, the words will come naturally!" Devi yelled.

I nodded and closed my eyes, listening carefully. I yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Heart trap!" (A/N Lamest. Name. Ever.)

I held out my hands and white hearts started coming out. They crowded around the egg and popped, turning into a cage.

"Luna hold out your hand."

I do as Devi says and a wand with a white heart at the top appeared. I pointed it at the x egg, which was shrinking back in the cage.

"Nobody hates you, you're just filling your head with lies! Don't give up, you'll find a friend to talk to!"

I placed my hand on the heart.

"Healing Heart!"(A/N Once again, I am not very creative when it comes to attack names -_-')

A white heart shaped bubble flew out and enveloped the egg. A light emitted from the bubble before it popped and showed a white, purified egg. I smiled as it returned to its owner. I changed back to normal with a pop and sat on the floor.

"You okay?" Devi asked.

"Just a little tired." I mumbled.

The rest of the group came over and crowded around me. I got up and waved off their concerned looks.

"Y-you guys g-go ahead. I j-just need to r-rest for a bit."

They reluctantly left back to the school. Instead of going back, I decided to wander around the woods. Soon I came across a large building. Going inside I saw it was a planetarium. I laid down across a few chairs and relaxed. After a few minutes I heard a noise. I was about to get up to check it out when someone fell on me.

"Ow!"

The person immediately got off me. I looked up. It was a guy. He had midnight blue eyes and hair to match. I almost started laughing when I saw the cat ears on his head, that is until they moved.

"W-who are you? A-and are you c-cosplaying?"

The guy stared at me for a second, then smirked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You?"

"L-Luna."

I heard Tadase yelling in the distance. Ikuto's ears perked up.

"Gotta go." He said running off.

I heard something fall before he left. I looked around on the floor and saw a lock with a crystal like star on it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I figured I could give it back to him if I ever saw him again. I got up and walked to the royal garden. When I walked in I saw everyone sitting around the table. They looked up. I waved and took my seat next to Alistair. He was staring at me intently. I scooted farther away, only to have him follow. I kept going until I bumped into Amu. I grabbed her arm a little creeped out. She laughed nervously.

"You look familiar..." Alistair said.

He kept getting closer to my face. I started panicking and accidentally punched him in the face. He fell back in his chair while the others started laughing.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry! Y-you were j-just g-getting to c-close a-and I p-panicked!"

He sat up holding his bloody nose. Nadeshiko handed him a handkerchief. Devi was laughing on the table.

"That was one hell of a punch. I think I remember who you are now."

I hid my face, embarrassed.

"Your my childhood friend, Luna."

Devi chara changed with me.

"What? Pfft, no I'm not. What made you think that? Hahaha, how could I be your childhood friend if I've been living in Japan since I was born?"

"But Luna you just transferred here a few days ago. You said you're from America." Amu said confused.

"Shhhhhh! He doesn't know that!"

Alistair smirked at me.

"Well, would you look at the time! Peter's waiting for me, gottagobye!"

I got up and ran for the door. I was tackled to the ground before I could make it though. I looked back to see who my captor was. Of course, I already knew who it was, Alistair. I struggled to get away from him, not wanting to get all friendly with him. He picked me up and brought me back to the table, where Kukai and the shugo charas were dying of laughter. He put me in my chair and held my shoulders so I wouldn't get away.

"You can't prove anything! I demand to see my lawyer!"

This just made the other guardians start laughing too.

"I can prove it actually."

He reached into my pocket and pulled out my skull clip.

"I gave this to you before I left to come live here. Denying this isn't going to get you anywhere."

I started screaming. Out of consideration for the others ears, he covered my mouth. I smirked. I had him right where I wanted him. I bit down on his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He yelled in pain and started muttering curses. I used his pain to my advantage and ran out of there, making sure to grab my clip. I ran home and locked myself in my room.

-ALISTAIR'S POV-

"She bit me! She actually bit me! I mean she's always been violent but she's never bitten me before."

"Well, she did want to leave." Devi said.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I was busy laughing. Anyways, why would you get so close to her, last time she ran away, remember?"

"Well, yeah but, she was different in the past. She used to be more sociable."

The guardians watched us talk silently. Finally Amu spoke up.

"So, you guys were childhood friends?"

"Yeah. I moved away though."

"You guys don't seem very close." Kukai commented.

"Well apparently we're close enough that she wasn't afraid to bite my hand."

"I should go check on her. Since there's no school tomorrow you guys should come over!"

They nodded. Devi smiled and waved then left.

"I hope this doesn't get infected..."

I sighed and stopped staring at my hand.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Let's meet at the park."

They nodded. I went home and sat on the couch. No one was home, like usual. Since I moved to Japan my parents have been really busy with work and I hardly see them anymore. I've gotten used to it. I sighed again.

"Just when I see her again, the first thing she does is run away..."

I went to my room and got online, watching funny YouTube videos for the rest of the night.

**And done! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was laughing when I was writing about Luna biting his hand. Anyways, hope you have a great thanksgiving! Please review and stuff! Have a good day/night/morning! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone gave me cookies today!**

**Luna: They probably think you're a loner with no friends... Wait never mind you are a loner with no friends.**

**So mean TT^TT Anyways you were one too!**

**Luna: Not anymore! You still are one! Otaku14girl does not own shugo chara, only me, Alistair, and Devi, unfortunately.**

**Hey! That was rude!**

**Devi: On with the story!**

**Listen to your creator!**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Devi!"

I opened the door and let her in. As soon as the door was closed I flopped down on my bed.

"I can't believe I bit Alistair! Devi comfort me!"

She laughed and patted my face. Sighing, I sat up and started replaying today's events in my head. My mind wandered back to the fight with the x-egg.

"Devi, that thing we did earlier when we were fighting the egg, what was it?"

"That was a chara nari! It happens when we use 120% of our power."

I nodded in understanding. I looked at the time and sighed. Peter wouldn't be home for while.

"Hey Devi, what do you think would have happened if someone had gotten hurt in the fight?"

"Someone's shugo chara could've turned into an x chara."

I stiffened.

"Well I'm going to take a nap." I said in a strained voice.

Devi gave me a worried look and went into her egg to rest. _I can't let that happen! I have to protect their dreams! _I fell asleep quickly after that.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I woke up at about nine am, happy I didn't have school. I opened my eyes to an orange egg in my face. I shot up in surprise. Another egg? This one was orange with fox ears with white tips on the front and nine fox tails on the back, also with white tips. I quickly woke Devi up and showed her the egg.

"Luna, do you know what this means!?"

"What!? Is something wrong!?"

"I'm gonna have a little sister!"

I face palmed.

"You're an idiot. I thought you were gonna say something smart and look all cool and serious!"

Devi giggled at my reaction. I sighed and smiled at her. I got dressed and decided to go shopping since it was my first weekend in Japan. I grabbed my small black backpack, a different one than my school backpack, and the little one I used to carry Devi's egg. I quickly put both eggs inside and headed to the kitchen. I ate the breakfast burrito Peter gave me.

"Hey, can I have some money? I wanna go shopping. $50 should do it."

"What, you think I'm made of money!? This is the only time you're getting 50, your allowance will be 15 if, and only if, you do your chores, got it?"

I nodded and held out my hand. He gave me the money and I left. Me and Devi wandered around for a while. We went to a few stores and I got a sketch book and other art supplies. Soon we found a park. We took a break and I looked around for something to draw. I started drawing a flower I saw when a cat-like shugo chara jumped on it. I looked at him in surprise. He was freaking adorable!

"Hey, you, cat chara. Come over here."

He drifted over here and gave me a look, as if he remembered me from somewhere.

"What's your name? I'm Luna."

Somehow I didn't feel nervous or anything when I was talking with shugo charas.

"I'm Yoru ~Nya!"

I nearly squealed out loud. Devi came over to see who I was talking to.

"I'm Devi! Who are you?"

"That's Yoru. Hey can i draw you, Yoru? I must capture your adorableness in a picture."

"S-sure..." He said, sounding a little creeped out.

"Yay! Alright just don't move and I will start."

He stopped moving and I drew him. It took about an hour but when I finished it looked exactly like him.(A/N: Yeah if that were me he would probably be pretty offended by how bad it was...I can't draw that well...) I showed him the result. He and Devi stared at it in awe.

"Awesome!"

"It looks just like me~Nya!"

I smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Yoru decided to hang out with us since he was bored. I was listening to them as we walked and nearly got hit by a door again. I yelped in surprise and dodged last minute. The two charas laughed at the noise I made while I glared at them. I looked up to see the boy from the planetarium. He looked at me in surprise.

"Yoru?"

"Ikuto~Nya!"

"Y-y-you're t-the person f-from the p-planetarium!"

"Yoru, who's this?"

"That's Luna~Nya! She asked to draw a picture of me and I decided to go with them since I was bored~Nya."

He looked at me and smirked, my face had the weirdest expression on it. Devi started laughing with Yoru again and I grabbed Devi.

"W-w-we h-have t-to go!" I squeaked out be for taking off.

I ran home for the third time since I got here. A few minutes after I got home someone rang the doorbell. I opened it to see...the guardians. I closed the door then opened it again to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Hello Luna-chan. Can we come in?

**\- IKUTO POV-**

I stared after the girl who had just ran off. _What was up with her face I _chuckled_. _

_"_Ikuto... Luna had an unhatched egg."

I sighed. Yoru was right. That meant I would have to lure her out and take it to make sure it wasn't the embryo. I felt a bit bad but I had no choice.

"Yeah, we're going to have to lure her out."

Yoru nodded sadly. We were on the same page.

"We'll do it tonight."

With a grim expression on my face we left to go back home.

**-ALISTAIR'S POV-**

We met up in the park like promised. I didn't expect to see Luna there, then again, we were gonna go to her house. Ran chara changed with Amu and ushered us into the bushes.

"Why are we hiding?"

"Shh! We're gonna follow her to see where she lives." Kukai told me

Wait...what!?

"So basically you're saying we're gonna act like...stalkers...and follow her!?" I whispered loudly.

"No we're gonna be spies!" Ran said.

Everyone nodded. I sighed. We quietly followed her, staying out of sight. She started talking to another chara, one I hadn't met yet. She drew something and then left with the new chara and Devi. She started spacing out and was almost hit by a door. I let out a sigh of relief when she dodged. As she talked with the guy who almost hit her, I felt Tadase and Amu tense beside me. She ran off and we followed her, jogging, not running. Unlike Kukai, we weren't used to running very fast so we had to jog. We arrived at the house. It was tan, two stories high, and gave off a cozy vibe. We walked up and Yaya rang the doorbell. Luna answered and immediately slammed it closed. She opened it again and looked at us in disbelief.

"Hello Luna-chan. Can we come in?" Tadase asked politely.

**-LUNA'S POV-**

I stared at them in disbelief.

"H-how the hell..." I said under my breath.

"Hm?"

"C-come in."

I moved to let them in. They walked in and made their way to the living room. I looked over to Devi, she looked nervous and jumpy.

"Devi, chara change."

Pop!

"What the hell! How the fudge do you know where I live!?"

"We followed you!" Ran said, completely oblivious to my anger.

"What!?"

I sighed. Then I remembered. Peter was home. He walked out of the room yawning.

"Luna why are you yelling...you woke me up...who..Why are there random kids here?"

**-END-**

**Done! Sorry for not updating, I had writers block. Finals are coming up too so I have to study and all that stupid crap. So yeah. Kind of a cliffhanger this time. Have a good day/morning/night! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I feel so bad! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! I really need to stop updating so late.. Anyways... new chapter! I'll try to update on time! Also, my cousin and I are going to make a fanfic and post it on my account. It's about our OC going into Elsword and stuff. Check it out when I post it if you wanna. On with the story now!**

"Luna why are you yelling...you woke me up...who.. Why are there random kids in here?"

_Crap._

_"_Uh, well, you see...um...I invited some friends over! Yeah, that's what happened! Definitely what happened!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Actually we just-" Alistair started.

I ran over and covered his mouth.

"Okay...now tell me what really happened."

I looked at Amu, giving her a pleading look. She panicked a bit and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Study! We came over to study!"

"That's right! We have a big test on Friday and we gotta study! I'm going to make some snacks so you can go back to sleep and not bother us until you have to go to work!"

I pushed Peter toward his room. He gave me an odd look before going back into his room. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Amu. He would have done something to scar you all for life."

Alistair shivered instantly. I took them to my room and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed chips, cookies, and soda since I was too lazy to actually make something. I walked back into the room and put the stuff on my desk and turned to the guardians.

_Pop! _

_"_P-please e-explain w-why you're h-here."

"We followed you!" Ran yelled.

"W-who s-said you could c-come over a-anyways!?"

Devi slowly backed away to her egg.

"Devi! She invited us!"

Devi was almost at her egg when I grabbed her.

"W-why would y-you d-do that!?"

"I thought you would be happy! You need friends anyways!"

I let her go and looked at everyone. My eyes stopped on Alistair, who was staring at me. I glared.

"Friends don't leave friends and forget what they look like."

I turned and left. Peter was standing outside my door. Unfortunately for him, my door was weird and swung outwards. I slammed the door into his face and kept walking down the hall until I reached the front door. Footsteps sounded behind me but I simply ran outside. I kept running until I made it to the park.

**~PETER POV~**

I followed Luna to the door. When I was almost there I heard the front door open and close. I would have followed her but I had to deal with the brats that made her run away. I stomped back to her room and stormed in.

"Who did it!? Why did my sister run outside!?"

Everyone looked at the black haired boy with blue tips. He looked familiar but I didn't care. I was about to beat the crap out of him. I started towards him. The blonde boy stepped in front of him before I could get there though.

"Please let him explain himself before you do something you'll regret."

I sighed in frustration.

"Fine, explain."

The black haired boy sighed in relief.

"I'm Alistair. We've met before. I was Luna's childhood friend. I left to Japan around second grade."

I fumed. _This is the little brat is the one that made Luna like that!? Oh he's dead. _I stomped over to him. No one had enough time to stop me and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're the reason! Do you know how devastated she was!? She can't even talk to people without getting all shy and stuttering! I should freakin kill you!"

Everyone flinched at my sudden yelling. Alistair looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You should have fought to stay or something! You were best friends!"

I clenched my teeth.

"Go get her or I will make you regret you were ever friends."

They all got up and went after her. I sat down on the bed. All that yelling had made me tired. I smiled slightly to myself. _At least she has friends who care about her. _I got up and went into my room. I had work so I changed and left.

**~LUNA POV~**

The park was peaceful and quiet. I heard a faint sound of a violin and walked towards it. The beautiful sound was so sad, almost as if it were playing the tune of someone's soul. I rounded a corner and saw what I was looking for. Ikuto was standing in the middle of the park playing a violin. I stayed silent and listened to him play until I saw it. An x-egg. My eyes widened in shock.

"Luna!"

I spun around to see Amu behind me.

"Everyone is looking for you! Why are you..." Her voice trailed off.

Ikuto as looking at us in surprise, as if he hadn't seen us there. Then he smirked. Cat ears and a tail popped on his head and lower back.

"Devi!"

When she didn't respond, I turned around to see why. She wasn't there. Being the idiot I was I brought the I unhatched egg and left the sleeping Devi at home. I looked at Amu only to see that she that she didn't have Ran,

Miki, or Su. I looked back to Ikuto. He jumped up and grabbed the egg.

"Wait! Don't crush it!"

_Crush it!? No! I have to... I have to save that persons dream! I have to protect them!_

_"_Looks like it's time for me to hatch."

My egg floated up and popped open. I jumped in surprise. Then I smiled. She was wearing a short kimono and a cute orange heart necklace. She also had nine tails and two fox ears like on the egg. She had blazing yellow eyes and bright orange hair.

"I am Kitsune. Let us work together to save that egg."

I nodded.

"Chara nari!"

An orange light enveloped me and my clothes changed into a bigger version of hers. My star necklace changed so that it was orange. A staff appeared in my hands. I twirled it around and pointed it towards Ikuto.

"Let it go."

He quickly got over his surprise and grabbed it tighter than before. I wasted no time running over and hitting him on his arm. He yelped and let go. The x-egg once again flew up into the air. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment. I heard What I needed to and opened my eyes.

"Hearts chains!"

Chains wrapped around the egg, holding it in place. I heard footsteps and turned toward them. The other guardians had arrived. Ikuto was still in the place I had left him. I turned back to the egg.

"I will protect your dreams, so don't give up on them again! Purifying Fox Fire!"

I summoned the fire and threw it at the egg. It was immediately engulfed by the flame. Once the fire was gone the purified egg flew out and left for it's owner. I smiled and dispelled the chara nari.

"Thank you Kitsune."

I turned to Ikuto and frowned.

"Why do you do this if you don't want to?"

He smiled bitterly.

"I have to."

And with that he left. I turned around and started walking towards my house. Kitsune of course, followed me.

"Luna wait!" Alastair yelled.

I ignored him and kept walking. I didn't here anyone behind me, so I guessed that they went home. I walked into my house and went straight into my room I climbed into bed, not bothering to change. I felt exhausted and fell asleep. Memories instead of dreams filled my head.

**~END~**

**So yeah. Our new story is called Cure. It's an Elsword fanfic. Have a good morning/day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otaku: Why am I so late on my update you ask? I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BIG TIME! I'm very sorry!**

**Luna: You liar! You were just being a lazy bum!**

**Otaku: That too!**

**Kitsune: That is not a valid reason for not updating, Otaku-san.**

**Otaku: Gah! TT^TT You're right! Forgive me! I will never be this late ever again! **

**Devi: So you say...**

**Ann: I'm here!**

**Luna: Who are you?**

**Otaku: Ann, help me! Luna is plotting my demise!**

**Luna: What!? No I'm not!**

**Ann: Hey guys, guess what!? Otaku doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Otaku: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~LUNA'S POV~**

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_Alistair had left a few days ago. I felt like my other half was missing. It's funny how I used to be full of confidence when I was a little kid but as I got older, I started relying on Alistair for my courage. It just wasn't the same without him. I didn't go to school the day after he left but Peter forced me to go the next day. Now I don't talk to anyone. _

_"Hey Luna, you wanna come over after school today?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Aww, come on~ You should just forget about Alistair and be cheerful again!"_

_How could I just forget about my best friend? Was this girl an idiot? Who is she anyways? I shook my head again, not once looking at her._

_"Tch, fine. I was only asking because my mom told me to. You're so annoying, moping like that. He's not coming back so just forget about him!"_

_I stood up and turned to her. SLAP! The girl held her cheek and stared at me in disbelief. _

_"Who are you to talk to me like this!? Did I ask you whether or not he was coming back? No. So just shut up and leave me alone. He promised he would come back so I'll believe him! Mind your own business!"_

_Everyone was staring at me. I walked out of the room. I didn't care if someone called a teacher because I was crying. What if she was right? I would never see him again. I wiped my tears. It didn't matter whether he came or not. It was too late for me. The day that he left was the day he took my part of my heart with him. I skipped the rest of the day and went home. My parents weren't too angry, it was Peter who got on my case about it._

_"Why did you skip!?"_

_"I couldn't go back to the classroom."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I...slapped someone."_

_"What!? Why!?"_

_"She kept telling me Alistair wouldn't come back and she was really rude!"_

_"That's not a good enough reason! She was right! He probably won't come back! He'll probably forget about his promise and you. It's best that you forget about him before you get hurt, even more than you already are. Please Luna, I hate seeing you like this." He said hugging me._

_I was shocked. That was the first time Peter had told me anything like that. I was hurt beyond anything words could describe. I blocked him out of my memory. Peter was right. he was never going to remember me, so what was the point in remembering him? I became a shy girl who couldn't talk to people without stuttering or being really quiet. I was eventually left alone. Peter and my parents were the only ones I would talk to. Then we moved to Japan, where I met the guardians, Devi, and Kitsune. Then Alistair came back. I didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was just so complicated. Then a voice called to me._

**_Don't worry my child. Everything will be okay..._**

_"W-who are you?"_

**_You'll find out soon. It's almost time._**

_She had a gentle voice that calmed me immediately. _

_"Time for what?"_

_She gave a little chuckle._

**_It's a secret.._**

_I could here the smile in her voice and smiled too._

**_I have to go now. We shall meet soon, my child. I will send you someone to help. Remember you're not alone. Rely on your friends for help._**

_Thank you..._

**~END DREAM SEQUENCE~**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The woman's voice had seemed so familiar. _Who is she? She said we would meet soon too, how odd. _I sighed. Devi and Kitsune were sleeping in their eggs. I got up and started cleaning. Peter would flip if he saw that I still hadn't unpacked my stuff yet. We had been here for a few days now and a lot has happened. I sighed, _I hope she's not going to add to all the confusion..._ Devi flew in my face.

"Good morning!"

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Good morning Luna."

"Morning Kitsune."

They both looked wide awake while I had bags under my eyes. My exhaustion was showing clearly on my face. Devi and Kitsune looked at me in concern. I simply smiled and grabbed some clothes for a shower. After my shower I walked back out to see...another freaking egg on my bed. Devi and Kitsune were looking at it curiously. I walked over and picked it up. It had a tea cup resting on a tray on it. The rest of it was dark blue. It kinda reminded me of an anime I had watched before...

"Wait, when did I get another egg!? More importantly, I didn't wish for anything else, so how!?"

"Calm down!" Devi yelled.

"It may be a hidden desire you had."

"Wow Kitsune, how did you know about that? I didn't even know that and I'm older than you!" Devi exclaimed.

"I remembered it. It was as if a voice was whispering in my ear."

_A voice? Maybe...no that can't be..._ I sighed and went into the kitchen. Peter was gone today, he said he had something to do.

"Fooood."

"Luna you sound like a zombie!" Devi said, giggling.

I smiled and started making toast. Once we were done eating we decided to go walk around town again. I took a deep breath of fresh air. Instead of walking through town this time, we walked the outskirts. There were lots of trees and hills. We found a meadow full of many different flowers. For some reason it seemed familiar to me.

"Beautiful..." I said in a trance.

I walked into the meadow and flopped down in the middle of it. We stayed a few hours and took a nap before we left. During my nap I kept seeing snippets of a little girl with pink hair, running around telling me to catch her. I couldn't remember her name though. In the dream we were in the meadow I was in now. While walking back we decided to go get ice cream. I smiled while Devi and Kitsune chowed down on their ice cream. I took small bites of mine, savoring the taste. I was about to take another bite when I was interrupted by someone calling out to me.

"Luna-chan!"

I turned around and saw Yaya and Amu coming towards me. I turned back around and continued eating my ice cream. They walked over and sat down.

"H-hi..."

"Hey Luna, what are you doing today?" Amu asked.

"N-nothing really. W-what about you two?"

"Everyone else was busy, so me and Amu-chan decided to hang out together!"

I finished my ice cream and smiled at them.

"Well we're gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I turned and walked away from them.

"Wait! Are you okay Luna? You didn't look to good yesterday." Amu asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Y-yeah. I-I have to go now! P-Peter doesn't like it when I come home late!"

"But it's only 2!" Yaya whined.

I turned and ran back to the meadow. We were almost there when an x-egg flew past us. I stopped and stared at it for a moment. It seemed as if it was staring back at me. We stayed like that for almost a minute. It must've gotten bored or something because it started to attack. I screamed a bit. Then my unhatched egg flew out. It popped open to reveal an adorable shugo chara. He had dark blue hair, grey eyes, a little black and blue butler suit, a blue x brooch, white gloves, and a tray with a teacup on it. I would've started squealing about how cute he was if I wasn't being attacked.

"Mistress, allow me to chara change with you." he said, bowing.

"R-right! Chara change!"

A dark blue light enveloped me and I was suddenly wearing a female version of his suit with my hair in pigtails.

"Chara change: Faithful servant!"

I bowed and turned toward the x-egg. I listened for a second, then smiled.

"Please calm down. When your having troubles try talking to your friends about it. They'll listen and help you get through it."

I smiled at the egg when it stopped attacking for a moment.

"To cleanse you heart is my duty, please allow me to attend to it. Cleansing Tea."

A giant tea cup formed over the egg and poured out its contents. It disappeared with a poof and a purified egg flew out. I smiled. Devi and Kitsune clapped. I bowed for them.

"Luna!"

I turned around. Against my will I bowed to her deeply.

"Mistress Amu, I apologize for not greeting you formally, I had not expected to see you again so soon."

"M-mistress!?"

"Would you rather me call you princess?"

"Wh-no! Just call me Amu!"

"Yes, Amu-hime."

"Gah!"

_Pop!_

I was back in my normal clothes, personality intact. I turned to my new chara. It took me a second to realize what he had done. My face was pure red.

"Mistress Luna, I am Ciel. I apologize for being rude and not introducing myself earlier."

"That's not important right now! Why the hell would you force me to do that!?"

I turned to see Amu and Yaya staring at me. Making me get really nervous.

"When did you get a new chara Luna-chan?"

"J-just this morning..."

"He looks like a butler." Amu said.

"Maybe Luna wants to be someone's servant someday!" Devi yelled, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"W-where did you g-get that idea!?"

Devi chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Luna are you okay? You look tired." Amu asked in concern.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm just a bit tired is all. What with Alistair coming back and the charas a lot has been on my mind. Not to mention that weird dream I had last night..."

"Dream? Amu said she had a weird dream too!"

I looked at Ran in confusion. Amu too?

"Yeah I did..."

"Ah! Amu-chan I have to be home before 3!"

Me and Amu jumped a bit at Yaya's sudden outburst. Amu sighed and nodded.

"D-do you mind if I w-walk with you guys?"

"Of course not! come on lets go!"

Yaya grabbed me and Amu's hands. She pulled us along until we stopped in front of her house. We said our goodbyes and watched Yaya enter her house before turning to leave.

"Hey Amu...if you don't mind, could you tell me about your dream?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, ye-"

"Amu probably dreamed about Tadase confessing to her!" Ran said in a teasing tone.

Amu blushed and shook her head frantically back and forth. I giggled a bit.

"I heard her sniffing in her sleep, she was probably smelling him in her dream..." Miki said with a smirk on her face.

"I was not!"

"Amu-chan is a pervert!" Ran said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! I'm not a pervert!"

I giggled along with my charas. They stopped after a few minutes. It was funny to watch the charas tease Amu about her crush. When Amu's face was no longer red, she started talking with me about her dream.

"A woman's voice told me it was almost time. She said something about making a decision and relying on my friends to help me make the decision."

I nodded. _Just as I thought.._ I told her about my dream.

"In other words I think the same person in your dream was in my dream too."

Amu nodded in agreement.

"That would also explain your new chara. She said she would send someone to help right?"

"Yeah. That makes a lot of sense actually."

"By the way, are you coming to the garden tomorrow? For some reason I feel like something's going to happen and we both have to be there to see it."

I sighed. I didn't really want to go but I had the same feeling. I nodded. Amu smiled, seeing my discomfort with going.

"Don't worry, we'll all be there to help you out with dealing with Alistair."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. I had only known Amu for a few days, but she felt like a sister to me. I trusted her.

"Alright, I'll go then. Oh, Amu, do you know about any meadows around here?"

"Meadows? No, I don't remember seeing any around here."

"Oh, ok then. Well anyways we should get home to sleep, we have school tomorrow and I have homework to do!"

Everyone giggled at my comment about homework. I blushed a bit in embarrassment, but what I had said was true. I had homework due tomorrow and Peter wouldn't do it for me. I rubbed the back of my head with a small smile on my face. I walked with Amu and said goodbye when we got to her house. After she was inside I started walking again. I kept m mind blank until I bumped into someone. I fell back and sighed. _What is with me and bumping into people?_ I looked up to see Ikuto. He looked as surprised as I felt. He smirked and helped me up. I dusted off my jeans an looked around. I was right in front of my house. I looked back to Ikuto in suspicion.

"W-where are y-you going?"

"Just checking something. Why do you ask? Were you going to follow me or something?"

"W-what!? No! Y-you're right in f-front of my h-house! I should be a-asking you that! You pedophile!"

"P-pedophile!?"

"Y-yeah!"

I walked into my house and slammed the door. I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and walked into my room, slamming that door to. _I'm not even a teenager yet and my life is so complicated! Why do I have to del with all of this crap!?_ I sat down, my back against the door. Ciel floated in front of my face.

"Is something wrong mistress Luna?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a mistress or a princess or anything else! I'm just a normal girl! I never asked for Shugo Charas! I just wanted a normal life!"

My sudden outburst startled my charas. They flickered before coming into focus again. I looked at them in shock.

"What was that?"

"Luna, if you start to doubt yourself or stop believing in us, we'll disappear."

"Wh-what...? No, you can't disappear!"

They sighed in relief.

"We won't. As long as you believe in us, we'll never leave!" Devi said in a happy voice.

I nodded as tears fell from my eyes. _I'll believe in them so they don't leave! I don't want to be left alone by my friends again!_ I smiled at them.

"I'll keep you to that promise then."

They smiled at me once again. I fell asleep on my bed holding them in my arms.

**~END~**

**So it took me a while but I finally finished! Sorry about the long wait, a lot has been going on and I haven't had time to write. I'll update this as soon as possible I promise! Ikuto is a pedo! Hide all the little girls! XD Anyways thanks for reading! Have a good night/day/morning!**

**Ann: Bye people! Ikuto the pedo...works for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back reader people! Sorry, I know I have been taking a long time to update but it's been hard to get into the writing mood lately. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not responding to questions sooner. I shall now answer so forgive me for not answering sooner ^_^**

**Magical Girl4: To answer your question...well, heheh I hadn't really thought of a name yet... um so her chara nari is called Purity Fox. **

**animeasiangirl: Yes I love Black Butler! I was actually listening to the second opening at the time I was trying to think up her next chara and Ciel just popped into my mind. I still have to finish watching Book of Circus though...**

**Thank you to all of you who review and talk to me in the reviews! It makes me happy when I read how you guys enjoy the story! So yeah. Now then,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Shugo Chara thank you for asking.**

**~LUNA POV~**

I woke up to the horrible light of the sun coming through my shades. My three charas were hovering above me, Devi with her hand raised, as though she was ready to slap me. Which she did a few seconds later.

"Ow! What the hell Devi!?"

"Oh, she was awake."

I glared at Devi. It seems no one knows how to wake anyone up normally in my house. I sighed and put on my uniform. Amu was right, I had a feeling something big was going to happen. I knew it had something to do with the weird dreams Amu and I had. I put on my uniform and walked into the kitchen my charas following close behind. I was startled by the sound of the phone ringing. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was mom. I answered without a moments hesitation.

"Mom, when are you and Dad gonna be here!? It's been a really long time and I really miss you guys!"

I heard mom laugh on the other side of the call. I smiled to myself. Even though I couldn't see her I knew I could always make her laugh. That was one thing I knew I could always smile about.

"Actually Luna...We're here!"

I heard the door open and the voice of my mom and dad yelling "We're home!" I jumped in excitement and ran over to them. Mom ran up to me hugging me with all her might. I squeezed her back just as tight. Dad laughed and joined our hug. I could see the charas from the corner of my eye giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and closed my eyes. Although it had only been a few days, I really missed my mom and dad. They had never gone on a sudden vacation without warning us ahead of time. We finally let go of each other and went all the way into the house.

"We missed you so much! It just wasn't the same witjout you!"

I smiled. Then I had an idea.

"We should spend the day together! You guys owe me at least that much."

Mom sighed and nodded. Dad chuckled at my mom's immediate response. Normally she would've said no but since they had been gone a while she let it slide. I smiled, anticipating the fun filled day with my parents. Peter didn't have the day off so he would join us after work. Devi jumped around excitedly.

"Yay! Luna-chan's parents are back! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fu-!"

Ciel quietly put a hand on her mouth, muffling her voice. She didn't stop chanting though. Kitsune also looked happy so I assumed that my happiness and excitement had a positive effect on them.

"Where to go first..."

Devi floated over to Dad and yelled in his ear.

"Shopping!"

He looked startled for a second then repeated what Devi said. I sweatdropped. he must have thought it was his subconcious. Mom agreed to shopping saying, 'I need new clothes anyways! Let's go!'. While she had mature momennts Mom was mostly childish or acted like a high school girl. We walked to the small shopping center and walked around. Soon Dad was carrying almost 8 bags, all filled with clothes and accesories. I chuckled at his struggles before lightening his load and taking a few bags. We decided to eat at the ice cream parlor. It would hold us off until Peter got off of work. We walked around town exploring all the different sights before running into Amu. I looked at the time and noticed school had been out for atleast an hour by then.

"Hey Luna! I was worried when you didn't come to school...did something happen?"

"My parents are back from their trip, so I took a day off to spend time with them. Mom, Dad, this is Amu, my friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Amu. It's nice to know there's a good kid watching out for Luna. She didn't have any friends back where we're from so I hope you can get along!" My Mom said bowing.

My Dad followed in suit. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. Amu scratched her head sheepishly and nodded.

"Uh, Luna is a great friend. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr and Mrs Rose."

"Call me Linda, my husband is John. I hope we get to see more of you in the future, Amu-chan!"

Amu smiled warmly at them before saying bye and leaving to go hang out with a 'friend'.

"I gotta use the bathroom, be right back!"

I ran towards a store in the direction Amu had left and saw her hanging out with Ikuto. I smiled. The way they looked at each other and acted made it obvious they liked each other. But from what I heard from Nadeshiko, Amu liked Tadase. Also, Tadase is apparently in love with Amulet Heart. That kinda made me angry. You can't just love one part of a person and expect that to be the only side you're going to see. What's the point in falling in love if you can't love every aspect of the person, good and bad? I sighed and walked back to my parents. I could tell Ikuto was a good person at heart, he just worked for bad people. I sighed before joining up with my parents again.

"What's wrong Luna? Did something happen?"

"No, I just wish my friend would confess her feelings to the guy she likes, she's making it a bit more complicated than needed."

My mom smiled while my Dad spaced out, he wasn't really good at these kind of things.

"Well, Luna, it's like your situation with making friends. Would you want to be rushed into making friends? It takes time to work up the courage to confess and things may be a bit complicated."

I sighed. The only reason I made friends with them was because they found out I had shugo charas. If I hadn't found out I had them...I probably would've been all alone. I smiled at my charas then turned back to my mom.

"What were you smiling at?"

"Nothing. You're right mom, she just needs time to accept her own feelings."

"Ok, let's go! we gotta go get Peter and have some dinner."

I nodded and we headed home, dad carrying half of our merchandise and me carrying the rest. I felt hands on my shoulders and screamed. I then turned around and whacked the person in the face with my bag, dropped them, and ran over to my Dad, who was surprised at my scream and reaction. He saw the person on the floor. I glared at the body before realizing who it was.

"What the hell Alistair!?"

"Why'd you hit me!?"

"Why'd you sneak up on me!? God you're such an a-!"

My mom hit me on the head before I could continue. I glared at the being before me.

"Language! Do you know this boy?"

"Yes and I ha-! Ow! Okay strongly dislike now stop hitting me on the head before I get a concussion!"

My Mom sighed and shook her head. I crossed my arms and started walking away again.

"Hey wait! Come on I was just messing around, you used to always freak out when I snook up behind you when you were younger."

"Yeah well not anymore! Go away, I'm enjoying a day with my family right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

My Mom sighed and followed after me. My Dad gave me a dissapointed look. i ignored them until we got home. I opened the door and snook up on Peter.

"RAAR!"

Peter jumped and knocked over his water. He cursed silently and was about to yell at me when he spotted Mom and Dad at the door.

"Surprise!"

Peter glared at them before getting up and hugging them. Then he thwacked both of them on the head.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you two are! What if we had gotten attacked? No one would know because you two were gone! What if-!"

"As enjoyable as it is watching you scold two grown adults, I'm hungry and they promised to take us out to eat. So let's go."

He sighed and agreed, promising a long lecture later. So we went to a restaurant. It had really good food and we still had leftovers to take home when we were done. We rented a movie on the way home and got some popcorn and candy. We had a great night. That is until, they had to tell me something important.

"Luna...we have something very important to tell you."

My Mom's change in mood told me she wasn't kidding. It was at that very moment I knew. I knew I was going to have a horrible end to this wonderful and amazing day. I gave her a serious look.

"What is it?"

"Well, your mother and I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you this, and we think you have the right to know everything about yourself. We both love you very much, I don't ever want you to forget that."

"D-dad what is it? Why does it sound like your about to confess to a crime or something?" I joked with him trying to lighten the mood.

Mom smiled at me. It was a sad smile, like it was something that she new would make me sad or angry at them.

"Luna, I love you so, so, so, so much. This doesn't change who you are or the fact that you're our daughter and Peter's sister. But there is no stopping how much I wish this wasn't true and that you were actually our daughter."

"What do you mean? I am your daughter, you gave birth to me in the same hospital as Peter."

Mom shook her head.

"Honey, as much as I want that to be true...I can't lie to you anymore. We adopted you from an orphanage in the states."

"W-what?"

Peter gave me a forced smile again. _N-no way...it makes sense though, I don't have any of their features...So, why do I... How am I supposed to feel about this? I know they love me..._ I stare at all three of them in shock. Not knowing what to feel, I ran into my room and locked the door. I could hear Peter an Mom call after me but I couldn't talk to them. It was to much to take in. So I did what I always do. I ran out. I had already changed into my P.J's and my shoes were at the front door but I couldn't care less at the moment. I opened my window and ran out. I ran blindly not knowing where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there but I just kept running. Running away from all of my problems like the coward I was. I tripped and fell on my knees. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was the meadow I had found the day before. Then I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A cherry blossom tree. A cliff was right behind it and the moons light seemed to shine directly on it, illuminating it with its soft yet beautiful glow. It wasn't that I felt unloved, I knew that they loved me with all of there heart. It was that I had never known. I felt alone. I felt like I had lost something that could never be replaced. My real parents didn't want me. I was useless, pathetic, and cowardly. I cried a bit and got up off the floor. I went over to the cherry blossom tree and climbed to the very top. I pulled out my cell phone. It was already 10 at night. I had missed the meeting I was supposed to have with the guardians. I sighed and decided to call Amu. She probably wouldn't appreciate a call this late at night, but I thought I should apologize for all the trouble I had caused. She picked up after a few beeps.

"Hello?"

There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hey Amu...I'm sorry about not showing up to the meeting..."

"Luna! Are you okay, you sound sick. It's fine that you didn't show up but are you okay?"

"Haha, yeah, sorry to worry you. I just wanted to tell you sorry for all the trouble and stuff I caused. I probably won't be coming to any of the meetings ever again."

"What!? What happened!? Are you okay?"

"Not really. I-can you come meet up with me? Please, I-I need someone to talk to."

My voice sounded a bit weird due to my nose being clogged and I was a bit scared she would say no.

"I-Yes. Tell me where you are Luna."

I gave her the directions and climbed down the tree.

"Okay I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

She hung up. I sighed and sat with my back against the tree. Petals danced in the wind as I waited for my friend.

**~WITH AMU~**

Amu was surprised when Luna called her so late at night. In fact she had been sleeping quite soundly so she was a bit irritated when she was awakened. Her irritation quickly turned to concern at the sound of Luna's voice. So when she was asked to go and meet with the other girl she new she couldn't refuse. Amu wasn't familiar with these kind of situations. So she contacted the other guardians hoping they would come help as well. They agreed to meet up at the park and head out from there. Knowing there was no time to waste Amu chara changed with Ran and flew to the park. She only had to wait a few minutes before everyone else arrived. They then headed off together. Amu glanced at Alistair. He was one of the reasons Luna was so stressed. As Amu walked she felt a tug on her self conscious. She knew where to go without having to remember, as if someone were pulling her to the correct guardians came to a clearing and saw Luna, a white night gown on. Amu calmly walked over to her, slightly unsure of what to do. Luna looked up. Amu hugged her not knowing what else to do. Luna stiffened in surprise but hugged back. A bright light enveloped the two. Luna and Amu looked around them, unsure of what was going on. They heard the other guardians call out to them but it was as if they were very far away. They were. Amu and Luna were now hovering over the cliff, in a small bubble of pink light. Luna made a small noise of surprise while Amu shrieked. She was used to flying with Ran but this was completely different. If the bubble disappeared they would fall to their deaths. Amu looked at Luna to see how well she was taking the possible death only to see a person that looked completely different.

"What the...? Who are you?"

Amu stared at the girl as she looked down at herself. She seemed very surprised. The girl in front of Amu had long dark pink hair with black streaks. She looked up at her with honey colored eyes with swirls of red in them. The girl looked up at her, a bit of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"It's me, Luna! W-what happened to me!?"

Amu made a noise of surprise hearing the girls voice. The girl in front of her sounded just like Luna, she even had some of the same features.

"Luna! I thought you were someone else!"

Luna shook her head. She seemed frightened by the change. No one expected something like this to happen, I mean who would? Another pink orb appeared. It made a small pop sound and a woman looking a bit like Amu came out. Both girls gave a look of confusion. Then they heard the guardians calling out to them. Luna made another noise.

"We need to get down there."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes that would be a wise idea, as I do not like to repeat myself."

The bubble they were in floated to the ground and popped. The lady floated down as well. Amu wasn't sure to think about this woman. She had long pink hair, honey colored eyes along with a long extravagant dress that looked like it belonged in a different era. The dress was white with many ruffles, a mixture of pink and light blue were on it as well. The colors went well together and matched the aura that was given off by the woman, elegance. While she did look a lot like Amu, she didn't know this woman at all.

"Well then. Now that everyone can hear me I will not have to repeat myself. I am Queen Adalyn of the Chara kingdom. I have come for one of my two daughters. Amu, Luna who shall be coming with me? As much as I wish to have both of you by my side, that is not an option as it would throw off balance between our worlds."

"Wait what!?"

* * *

**And done! I know it took a while to get out but now that it's summer I'll be able to update more often! So yeah, Luna isn't actually related to Peter and her mom and dad. *Gasp* I'm sorry if this all seems a bit rushed but I needed to start moving the story along and get to the good stuff. Luna still loves her family of course she's just not sure how to feel about the whole adoption thing. And yeah the Chara Queen did just say something about Amu an Luna being her daughters. But yeah now that this is happening the story will get intresting. As always hope you enjoyed this chapter an have a good night/day/morning! Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh its been a while! Sorry for such the long wait! I had to take a break from writing this for a while due to school and writers block. I had almost all of the chapter finished but I had it saved on here and me being irresponsible I didn't have it saved anywhere else. Oops. Same thing happened with all my other chapters. *sigh* So I've been writing short stories and reading to get in a writing mood. So we left off with the Queen...like I said in the last chapter I will be giving more info on how this happened and how Amu has anything to do with it. Again I am very sorry for the long wait! I will try my best to post more chapters! As always I would love tips from you guys and thank you for sticking with the story!**

**And now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Previous chapter...**

"Well then. Now that everyone can hear me I will not have to repeat myself. I am Queen Adalyn of the Chara kingdom. I have come for one of my two daughters. Amu, Luna who shall be coming with me? As much as I wish to have both of you by my side, that is not an option as it would throw off balance between our worlds."

"Wait what!?"

**And now...**

"Lady you cant just float down from the sky saying you'll take one of our friends away! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alistair yelled annoyed.

The others nodded in agreement, not wanting either of the girls to be taken away. The woman had sounded familiar to the girls, who now stood by their friends, not wanting to be captured by this familiar yet odd woman. Queen Adalyn, as the woman called herself, seemed taken aback. She seemed oblivious to the hostile looks pointed towards her, only noticing the harsh words. It wasn't hard to think of her as a Queen, her straight posture, beautiful gown, and crown said it all. But this Queen still could not be trusted, for she had said she wanted Amu and Luna. It seemed as if she was not used to this kind of treatment. Luna looked to her charas, seeking confirmation of the status this woman claimed to have. Seeing her charas bowing along with everybody else's gave her the assurance she needed. Amu exchanged a glance with Luna, knowing this was the big thing they had been worried about. Now the only question was, what did the chara queen want with Amu and Luna?

"I apologize for coming so suddenly but, young man, is that any way to address a lady? I understand that your confused but I do not see the point in being rude instead of asking questions politely."

A small chuckle escaped Kukai's mouth, but he quickly quieted himself after receiving a glare form Alstair. The guardians looked at each other in confusion, each wondering if the woman was the real deal. The queen nodded to the charas with a smile. Taking this as permission to get up the charas stood...well floated in their normal positions.

"I believe you are the Queen but, what would you want with me and Amu? I know we can't be your daughters as we were both born on Earth."

The queen sighed as she had realized there would be confusion on this subject. The other guardians continued to wait for an explanation. Luna looked to her charas wondering if they had known this would happen but quickly cast away the thought. She was sure they would tell her important things like this.

"I will explain only once so do listen closely. Some time ago My husband and I wanted a child. Once I was pregnant for a few months we decided to get an ultrasound. It turned out we were having two daughters. This was extremely rare and it was a very joyous day." The queen paused and sighed, as if reliving a happy moment. "After a few more months I had the two children. We named them Amu and Luna. However, when you two were taken to get checkups...someone took Amu. It was a horrible moment, receiving the news one of your daughters are missing. We looked for years before we realized it was to late. We couldn't find you anywhere we looked. And so, we raised Luna until the age of 3. Then she was kidnapped. At that time we reopened the search for you Amu, and looked for Luna as well. Its been so many years...when your charas finally appeared it was easy to locate you. Neither of you were meant to be here...but you ended up finding each other and eventually befriending each other."

"I don't understand why you want them. If you don't give us an explanation we'll have no choice but to refuse anything you ask." Alistair said, still eyeing her down.

The queen sighed. She had a pained look on her face. Luna stared closely at Adalyn. The woman resembled both her and Amu in certain ways. Her eyes, just as bright and golden as Amu's, but her hair was darker, like Luna's. Amu had her face shape and features. Luna had the face shape and nose but everything else was a bit different.

"Having two citizens from the chara world puts a strain on the two different dimensions. One would be fine but two is more than it can handle. the only reason your charas are able to come into this world is due to their form. As you can see they are small and cannot be seen by humans. This allows them to exist in peace and help you to protect others wishes. When you two met the strain increased due to you being in the same place."

Luna sighed. The thought that she belonged to another world, it didn't seem real. Nothing did anymore. Not only had she met her childhood friend, but now she has a sister? Nothing was making sense. Luna glared at the queen. Sensing this, Adalyn turned around as Luna glared daggers.

"First of all, what kind of parent is ignorant enough to let their child go unattended for such a long time? You should have been taking better care of your children! Second, if we're putting a strain on the dimension thing, then how come your able to be here? Its already been an hour since you got here and all you've done is ramble on and on about how you lost your daughters but how can you be so sure that these children of yours are me and Amu? We hardly look alike! Besides Amu and I, we have a family here! You want us to just drop everything and run to a place with a person we hardly know? Woman, are you crazy!? How did you think we would react? You can't be my Mother, my Mother is the woman that raised me, whether we're related or not."

With Luna's outburst the queen looked surprised. It was as if she had expected open arms after proclaiming she was going to take one of the girls away. Her kind face seemed to transform. Her lips hardening into a thin line and eyes hardening with a coldness that had not been there before. The queen was angry, for she did not appreciate the words that had come from Luna's mouth. She was not often talked to in that tone, she was always treated with respect by any who had greeted her. So for her daughter to talk to her like she didn't know what she was saying. What the queen said next sent a chill down the guardians bones.

"Luna, I understand you are confused but if you talk to your mother like that again then I will take you with or without your cooperation. One of you are coming with me, which one is up to you, I don't care. The longer you take the faster the worlds are going to collapse. Stop being selfish and decide whos going to come with me. I will give you one week. After that, if you have not decided I will take you both."

Her eyes and voice were as cold as ice as she announced this to the group. Luna's anger boiled up but she kept her mouth shut, knowing whatever she said would anger the queen more. The queen, satisfied with their reactions, left as soon as she had come, giving them no time for the guardians to disagree. Amu stood, seeming to be deep in though. Luna glared at the place Adalyn had been standing, knowing full well that the queen was going to force her or Amu to go with her to a place unknown to either of them.

"It's okay, we won't let her take either of you, this is where you two belong." Alistair said, seeming in high spirits.

Luna shook her head. When she looked at her charas, they looked confused. Sighing Luna finally turned to the guardians. She looked at each of them before resting her eyes on Amu.

"Why don't we discuss this tomorrow? I think we all need to sleep on this to figure out what we're going to do."

The others nodded agreeing with Luna, each occupied with their own thoughts on the situation. Soon after, each of them went their separate ways. Each sneaking back into their houses. After all, it was not appropriate behavior to be sneaking out. With that their day ended.

**~Luna's POV~**

I woke up exhausted from the previous nights events. The smell of French toast filled my nose as I walked towards my door, only to run into the door when the doorknob didn't turn. I had forgotten that I had locked the door. Well at least I wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out. I stared at the door, thinking about how I would approach my family after what they had told me. The more I thought about it the more stupid it seemed to treat them differently. After all, I was raised by them, and like I had said, related or not, they were still my family. So I unlocked the door and followed the delicious smells wafting out from the kitchen. I peeked in and saw my brother helping my mom cook. Smiling at the sight I closed the door and walked into the living room. Last nights events floated into my mind as I sat down to relax. I replayed what the queen said over and over in my mind. I avoided the memory last night when I was up thinking but I knew it would come up at some point. To make us decide who would be taken from our families was cruel of her. The queen didn't seem to understand the severity of what she had ordered from us. I sighed. The feeling of being taken away from your family had to be horrible. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want anyone to have to feel it, the pain of losing people you love. If either of us left, the impact wouldn't just be on us, but our families too. They wouldn't know whether we had ran away or kidnapped. The thought of my family searching for me sent a pang through my heart. I cast away these thoughts, hearing my mom call me for breakfast. I walked in to see a soft smile on her face, hiding her worry. I smiled and gave her a hug. They probably felt guilty, me running into my room probably didn't help. After a little while I let go and sat down, food in front of me. I nearly cried in happiness. It had only been a few weeks but I had missed my moms cooking. It felt normal with everyone together. As if last nights events were a dream. The illusion was broken when I looked at my charas. Of course it couldn't have been a dream. Life was never that easy. So I ate my food in silence, trying my best to enjoy the meal without worrying about what was going to happen in a weeks time. After I was finished I went and got dressed for the day. Try as I might the thoughts of what I was going to do about the queen continued to infiltrate my mind. I walked into the living. My dad was on the couch with my mom, watching T.V. while Peter was washing dishes. I smiled at the normality of it, even though nothing was normal now.

"I'm going out for a bit. My friends and I are making plans for the next assembly at school. I'll be back by 5 if that's okay."

My mom thought for a moment then nodded.

"No later than 5. Oh, and bring a jacket, its chilly today!"

I laughed at my moms concern and grabbed a jacket. I texted Amu telling her to meet me at the park alone. I didn't want the others to be involved in our problem. I knew already what Alistair would say. We'll find a way to keep you both here. I knew it wasn't possible though. The way the queen had put it, if one of us didn't go, our worlds would collide and most likely end in destruction. I made it to the park and sat on a bench, soon lost in thought.

**~Amu~**

Amu got up with a sigh. The chara queen, Amu being sisters with Luna, the fact that they were threatened to be kidnapped if they didn't decide which one would go with the queen. All of this gave her a headache. So she went and ate breakfast with her family, helped Ami with her hair, and went upstairs. Flopping on her bed, Amu let out a long irritated groan. Ran laughed a bit at the sound but soon stopped when she realized what was wrong.

"What are you guys gonna do Amu?" she asked hovering over her friend.

Amu sighed and shook her head. She had no idea what they were going to do.

"I don't know...we need to discuss it first before we do anything. I don't want to be apart from my family and friends...but Luna is my friend too. I don't want either of us to have to leave. The more I think about it the more worried I get. I don't want to leave, but I know if I stay she'll have to leave. Yet I still want to stay. I know its selfish of me..."

"Its okay Amu! We understand! We don't want to leave everyone either!"

Ran's attempt to make her feel better seemed to work. She smiled, feeling happy that she was not alone. Amu's phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a message. Luna had texted Amu wanting to meet in the park. She frowned at the last word. She thought it would be better if everyone was there to help them decide. Amu messaged the others telling them that they were going to decide what to do and that she would later tell them what they had decided. She of course, didn't tell them the meeting place. Amu quickly got ready and went to go meet Luna.

**~Luna's POV~**I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their voice in front of me. I looked up to see Amu standing awkwardly in front of me. I smiled and pat the spot beside me. She smiled, sitting down next to me. We both knew this conversation would not be a happy one but we could at least try to be cheerful while we had the chance. I sighed and closed my eyes, taking in my last moment of peacefulness before jumping into the chaos that was currently my life. I slowly opened my eyes and sighed, turning to Amu.

"So, what are we gonna do? I...don't know how this is going to end...to be honest, I don't want either of us to go. But if what Adalyn said is true, we need to decide."

Amu seemed a bit taken aback by how abrupt I was but I wasn't going to beat around the bush. It would just postpone what we were there to discuss.

"I...I don't know what we should do. I don't want either of us to leave."

I sighed. This was going to go in circles unless one of us made the sacrifice. I made my decision at that moment. I wasn't going to let anyone else take away my friends freedom of choice, mine either.

"I...I'm going. I'll go with her so don't worry about it anymore." seeing Amu trying to object I quickly interrupted her, "I've made my choice. I'm not going to let you go. This is my choice."

My own charas looked as shocked as Amu. I smiled. I hadn't told them of my decision, in fact I hadn't talked to them since before Adalyn had come. Amu looked down, as if she felt guilty. I laughed a bit and hugged her.

"Amu its not your fault. I want to do this. So don't feel bad."

"But...what do we tell the others? No one else will accept it."

I sighed. She was right of course. Alistair had been the one to tell me that he would find a way for both me and Amu to stay. The way Adalyn had said what she had said, it was obvious no one would be able to put up a fight. Luna smiled knowing already how she would plan this out.

"Well, we wont tell them. we'll just say we know what we're gonna do and that's it. Don't answer any questions and tell them we don't want to discuss it anymore. Amu you have to promise me you wont tell anyone."

Seeing Amu hesitate I decided to think about it a bit more before staring intently at Amu. Amu gave in as I held out my pinky. She looped her finger with mine, sealing our promise of not telling anyone. I sighed, knowing that this was resolved. I was relieved but at the same time, this solution stressed me out even more than not knowing what we were going to do. How would I tell my parents I was leaving and not coming back? I laughed a bit knowing I couldn't tell them. Maybe I could write them a note. I went through different excuses in my head before giving up. I would think about it when I was writing it. My charas looked uneasy. I already knew I would get an earful from them later but for now I would relax for as long as I could.

"Amu, spend the day with me?"

Amu gave me a tire smile and nodded. I wasn't going to waste my days just sitting around and moping.

"Alright! Lets go to...um...the mall? Wait no I don't have money with me...Well lets just hang out here for a bit. Its nice and there's not many people right now."

"Ok. I have to be home by 6 though. That gives us about 4 hours."

I nodded and pulled her to her feet. The rest of the day we ran around going on the playset and talking about small trivial things. I had almost forgot about our current problem but it was always there in the back of my mind. Soon enough Amu had to go home. I offered to walk her but she waved me off saying she would be fine on her own. I sighed and sat on a bench with my charas.

"Why didn't you discuss this with us before deciding!? That should have been the first thing you did! We're your friends Luna! You're supposed to be able to rely on us!"

I smiled at Devi's outburst. It was nice to know they cared but I couldn't always rely on them.

"I'm sorry that I didn't but you would have tried to stop me. Don't lie and say you wouldn't," I said, seeing them about to interrupt," I made my choice so please don't say anything else. Next time I'll talk about it with you guys but I felt this was something I had to decide on my own."

Kitsune sighed and nodded mutely. I felt bad still but at least I had explained it to them. Soon enough it was time for me to go home. I wondered if I would be able to contact the Queen again. After all, the sooner she was notified, the sooner they could get this over with. _I wonder if she'll come in my dreams again...That would be nice... _As soon as I opened the door to my house, the smell of delicious food overwhelmed me. My mom's homemade cooking would never get old. My charas were quiet most of the way home but as soon as we were there, the started messing around like normal. I smiled at this. My mom called us to the table to eat the scrumptious dinner she prepared with my dad. As soon as I was finished I ran upstairs to take a bath. It helped me relax and think more. I looked around and noticed Ciel hadn't come in here with me and giggled a bit. Even though he was my chara and a part of myself, he still waited outside of the bathroom. What a gentleman. Soon enough I was out of the bath and in my room, with my comfy pajamas on of course. I turned to Ciel and stared. It seemed the Queen sent him to me, so its possible he could take the message to her.

"Ciel, could you possibly tell the Queen what I have decided? Or is that not possible?"

Ciel shrugged. I sighed, if I couldn't contact the Queen, that meant I'd have time to think. So in other words, I needed to keep myself preoccupied. Which would be especially hard considering the guardians would love to decide this all together. I can already hear the bitter arguments. _Whatever can I do? Maybe I'll just avoid them...Yeah...That would make things waay easier._ So I went to sleep with that in mind...is what I'd like to say but in all honesty I couldn't sleep, at all. Most of my night was me staring at the ceiling while my charas rested by my head. Then, after what felt like forever, morning came. So with a brave face, I got dressed and prepared myself for a day of a lot of running, dodging, and even more running. With some comfy running shoes and shorts under my skirt, I walked out the door. Only to walk back in because I forgot breakfast. After saying goodbye to my parents and Peter, I walked out of the house, ready for a full day of avoiding people.

**~End~**

**Thank you for reading until the end! More updates are coming soon! I don't have very much time as of late, high school is so time consuming ~ ! Finals are coming up really soon but I will be updating a lot more. Thank you once again! You guys are awesome for giving this story a chance and making it this far! Anyone else facing finals or EOCs, I believe in you! Good luck! Anyways, as always have a good Day/Night/Morning! I'll see you again soon with another update in this story!**


End file.
